What Every Kiss Means
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: Every kiss had a special meaning, Miley knew all the meanings, Nick was the one that showed her. NILEY ONESHOT Please Read and Review xx


_Italics - Flashbacks_

Normal - Present

* * *

Miley smiled as she was about to tell her husband about her being pregnant for the first time, she waited patiently thinking about their life so far and what every kiss meant…

_Miley, age 14 walked into high school, books in hand, she was new and didn't know anyone at all. She kept her head down and walked hoping not to get noticed._

_As she lifted her head, she crashed into someone, their books falling everywhere._

_"I am so sorry" Miley said, bending down picking up her books as the stranger did the same._

_"No, it's okay, it was my fault" The curly haired boy said, as he looked up he saw Miley's beautiful eyes. Miley looked at him as well into his deep chocolate eyes, they both stood up refusing to break their connection._

_He grabbed her hand and kissed it oh so gently with his soft lips "Let me just say…"_

_Miley blushed feverously._

_"_**_I adore you"_**

Miley sighed at the memory, he was always a charmer and he would always protect Miley…

_"What's up, Stinky Stewert?" Rachel, a bully said pushing into Miley at lunch._

_"Could you please just leave me alone?" Miley, age 15 asked quietly._

_"What?" Rachel asked, her gang behind her, creeping up closer surrounding Miley._

_"Are you talking back to me?" Rachel asked with a commanding tone_

_Miley shuffled in her spot, it was always like this at lunch when Nick wasn't around. Rachel liked Nick so much and was jealous of Miley for spending so much time with him._

_"What's going on?" Miley took a sigh of relief; Nick finally arrived with a lunch tray in his hands._

_"Oh nothing Nick" Rachel fake smiled at Nick. "Just talking to Miley"_

_Nick glanced at Miley and sensed her hostility. "Can you just leave Miley alone, Rachel?"_

_"Um, I didn't do anything" Rachel acted all innocence but he gave her a look, Rachel retreated with her gang back to their table._

_"Thanks" Miley smiled up at him as she sat down beside her._

_Nick slowly leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, surprising Miley but also thrilling her, softly saying._

_"_**_We're friends"_**

Miley giggled at the thought, he could always make her blush like that, especially on their dates, one of the best days of her life…

_"I had a great time" Miley, 17 softly said at the front door of her house, Nick took her to a Coldplay concert, it was her first time, it was the perfect first date._

_"Yea, I couldn't believe Chris Martin brought you up on stage" He said putting a hand through his curly locks._

_"If would have been more fun if you got to go on stage too" Miley softly smiled. Nick nodded as they let a comfortable silence surround them._

_"I better get going" Miley sighed, she didn't want this night to end, she turned on her heel about to open the door._

_"Wait, Miles" Nick said, Miley's heart was beating faster then it ever has, she turned around, his face inches from hers._

_Nick leaned into her face, Miley's eyes closing slowly waiting. He grinned and instead kissed her nose. Nick pulled away smiling at Miley's expression. Nick gently said._

_"_**_I like you"_**

Miley couldn't help but shake her head at the memory; it was their first fight that made her laugh more...

_"Why were you flirting with him?" Her boyfriend asked her as they arrived at their small apartment._

_"I was not flirting with him, he was flirting with me" Miley, age 20 shrugged._

_"Oh come on 'That's so sweet of you, Greg', 'You're so smart, how come I didn't think of that" Nick imitated her, following with a girly giggle._

_"I don't sound like that" Miley argued, when in fact she did sound like that._

_"You do so" Nick replied, cockier then before back as they entered the living room of their apartment._

_"I do not" Miley sulked, sitting down on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest._

_"You're so mean" Miley began to tear up, it was a stupid reason but it still hurt her._

_He couldn't help but feel guilty; he was just too caught up with being jealous to realize he was hurting her, even for a stupid reason like that._

_Nick leaned down and kissed the side of Miley's face as she refused to move. "I'm sorry"_

_Miley couldn't help but smile slightly. Then he gently kissed her ear, which made her laugh like crazy, whispering in my ear._

_"_**_You're my everything"_**

Miley heard a slight rumble of a car outside, she jumped up excitedly fixing herself, trying to hide the growing baby bump. They've come a long way…

_Miley, age 21 was blindfolded being guided by her boyfriend, it was a special anniversary their 7th year of knowing each other._

_"Where are you taking me?" Miley asked as his hands guided her, to the destination._

_"You'll find out" Nick smiled his most charming smile._

_Soon they arrived and it was by the waterfall where they went when they were teenagers._

_"It's beautiful as it was the last time we were here" Miley looked in front of her while Nick stood behind her. Miley grinning turned around and saw Nick down on bended knee._

_"Miley Ray, You've been in my life for 7 years, as you of all people would know 7 is my favorite number… and maybe my lucky number, if you say yes, then I'll know it's my lucky number" Nick paused for a moment as he saw Miley's eyes fill with tears of joy._

_"Will you do me the honor of making my life just so much more, better by becoming my wife?" Nick smiled, his own eyes filling with tears._

_"Yes!!" Miley shouted with excitement and delight "A thousand times, yes!"_

_Nick jumped up placing the dazzling ring on her finger. Nick softly kissed Miley's neck, sending shivers up her spine and Nick softly said._

_"_**_We belong together"_**

Miley loved the waterfall, she went there as often as she could with Nick, it was their spot, forever and always...

_Miley, 22 smiled dancing as she put her hands around Nick's neck while Joe and Kevin played at their wedding, she leaned her head against his chest swaying as Joe sang 'Hello Beautiful'_

_Nick was gently humming along in Miley's ear making her smile grow wider and wider, it was the prefect wedding. They pair didn't notice but everyone's eyes were on them, but they were in their own world, they're own fantasy that would never end._

_"If I couldn't see those eyes" Nick sung._

_Nick leaned his head lower to Miley's forehead and softly kissed it, he whispered in her ear._

_"_**_I hope we're together forever"_**

Miley hoped for that too, she rubbed her stomach, the baby inside of her growing every second. She thought to her wedding night where she and her husband made love for the first time and also the baby living inside of her…

_Miley and Nick walked awkwardly to their hotel room, they were both still virgins, but they were both ready to give themselves for each other. As they entered the room, they glanced at each other, they were both ready and it was their night._

_"Miley, are you sure?" Nick asked for the 5th time that night._

_Miley bit her lip, a habit she had when she was thinking "Yes, I'm ready Nick, I wouldn't want to do this with any other person other then you" Miley smiled as she pulled Nick closer._

_He put his face on her shoulder kissing it slowly all the way up to her cheek._

_"_**_I want you"_**

She smiled at the thought, because of that night they would have there first child, the beginning of their own family leading up to this moment.

Miley wait in the bedroom, for her husband to arrive.

"Miles, where are you?" Nick yelled out.

"I'm in the bedroom" Miley called out.

"What's going on, honey?" Her husband asked as she sat down on their bed with a massive smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant" Miley excitedly said to her husband.

Her husband stood shocked for a moment unknowing what to say. Miley began to worry; did he not want this baby?

"You…don't…want…this…baby…do you?" Miley asked as her vision became cloudy from the tears in her eyes, now she knew what she meant by how emotional pregnant women get.

Her prince charming snapped out of his trance, kneeling at Miley's feet. He gently kissed her stomach and gazed up at his beautiful wife, smiling.

"**I'm ready"**

5 Years Later…

Miley, age 27 and Nick sat and watched their 3 kids, Zane, Kyla and Aurora in the yard playing. This was their fairytale, the way life was meant for the two.

Nick grabbed her hand, as he smiled, this was all he could ever want in life, and nothing could make it any better.

Miley smiled and leaned over to Nick's face just about to kiss his lips.

"EW!" Zane yelled at the sight of his parents showing affection. Miley laughed and faced her young 4 year old and Nick groaned and began laughing along with Miley.

"What, Zane?" A very articulate Kyla, age 3 said.

"Mommy, Daddy, kiss" Aurora, age 2 said, looking at one hand and then at the other and slapping them together, representing Nick and Miley kissing.

"They're meant to do that" Kyla said, she ran up to her mommy grabbing her face.

"It's what mommy's and daddy's do, watch" Kyla pulled Miley's face towards Nick's then let go as their lips crashed together. They pulled away with a smile plastered on the parents, a smile that no one could take away. At the same time, they both said.

"**I love you"**

-Kiss on the Hand; I adore you.

-Kiss on the Cheek; We're friends.

-Kiss on the Nose; I like you.

-Kiss on the Ear; Your my everything.

-Kiss on the Neck; We belong together.

-Kiss on the Forehead; I hope we're together forever.

-Kiss on the Shoulder; I want you.

-Kiss on the stomach; I'm ready.

-Kiss on the Lips; I love you.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters**

**So my first Niley one shot, I love Niley and hope they get back together, it's probably crap haha but Niley is awesome so yea. I'm hoping to do a Niley story at the end of the year after I finish some of my others. I got the quote from witty profiles, its awesome, I changed it around and added my own though, so yea haha credit to the creator**

**Thanks for reading, please review this!! I wanna know if I can write Nileys or not haha**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


End file.
